Once Again
by furrycheese521
Summary: Shaozu and Korra have a secret. Very first story so might be crappy. Rating might change, but highly doubt.There are some grammar issues in here, so please hang with me. Slight Makorra. Warning: MIGHT contain swearing.
1. Once Again

_Once Again_

**Korra's Point of View**

"Hey, Korra, can I ask you something?" Bolin asked me. "Sure." He motioned over to the door leaving Mako alone. "What is it?" "What was with you and Shaozu yesterday?" Bolin was waiting for me to answer. "I… Umm…" "You what?" "The thing is we used to date." I look down slightly blushing. Bolin's mouth gaped. "Bolin _please_ don't tell Mako." "Ok." "We should get back to practice." So we went back in. _"I____have a really bad feeling he's going _to_ tell Mako at some point." _I thought.

**Shoazu's Point of View**

"Hey dude, we need to talk." "What?" I said practicing firebending. "What's up with you and Korra? What was up with that fight and stuff?" Tahno asked the first question and Ming the second. "Forget it." I said with bitterness in my voice. "Dude, I'm ordering as your captain to answer me." Tahno said, half teasing and demanding. "Fine." I said in a cold voice. "Korra and I used to date." Tahno and Ming's mouth gaped open. "How long ago and how old were you two?" Ming asked. "I was 16 and she was 15, so about two years ago. Wait, why am I telling you this? Let's just get practice." Tahno and Ming nodded.

**Bolin's Point of View**

"Hey Bo, what was up with Korra and Shoazu the other day? What did she say when you asked her?" My brother asked me while he was washing some plates. "Sorry bro, I can't say. Korra told me to keep it a secret." I told him. "Bolin, please tell me." He pleaded. I sighed. "Fine." _"I have a bad feeling Korra will hurt me if I tell Mako." _"Shoazu and Korra used to date." Mako stopped washing abruptly. "WHAT?" Mako said, almost yelling. "He and Korra used to date." I repeated. Mako growled and his hand lit on fire.

**Shaozu's Point of View**

We were walking to the gym for practice and opened the door, but the Fire Ferrets were still in there. They stopped practicing and glared at us. Korra was the first to speak. "Your practice time isn't until later." Korra growled at us. Mako was glaring daggers through me and Bolin was keeping a steady gaze and eyeing us. I spoke second. "No, it is our turn." I snarled back. "We still have 15 minutes!" She yelled at me. The brothers, Tahno, and Ming all stared while we were arguing. "Well, those 15 minutes are over now!" I yelled back. "You're impossible!" She spat at me as she exited the room. "Korra, wait!" Bolin said running after her. Mako sighed and shook his head. He bumped my shoulder as he said, "Slut." He started to following his teammates. I clenched my fists and started to punch a punch bag with my hands on fire. I was so angry that I almost burned the punch bag skin.

**Korra's Point of View**

"_Ugh! Why does he have to be such a jerk! I think we would leave if practice was over!" _ I thought as I left. I heard Bolin coming after me. "Korra! Wait up!" I stopped in my tracks. Bolin put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "You ok?" "I'm not ok! Shoazu's being a jerk too me!" "Korra, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world or something." He said sympathetically. "You're right, Bolin." I said sadly. I heard Mako come over. "Hey, Korra! Let's go back to the apartment!" Mako said to us while motioning for us. When we caught up, Mako said, "Don't worry, Korra. Forget him." "Yeah! You have us, Korra!" Bolin chirped.

**Shaozu's Point of View**

"Dude, calm down. You're starting to burn the place the place down." Ming said half teasing. "Shoazu, I think you should talk to Korra about this problem." Tahno said. "Maybe you guys are right. I'll talk to her later. Let's get back to practice now." So we went back to practice.

**Korra's Point of View**

"Korra, I think you should talk to Shoazu about your _relationship_ problem." Bolin said. "You're right, Bolin. I'll talk to him later." I said. _"This is going to be hard." _ I thought.

**Shaozu's Point of View**

"See you later guys. I'll go talk to Korra." I said, walking toward to the door. "Have fun, Romeo!" Tahno shouted. "Shut up." I said in a cold voice. Ming and Tahno started laughing. I shook my head and went out to look for Korra. I went searching for her at the probending gym. And what do you know; it's my luck that she's there. "What do you want Shoazu?" Mako spat at me, getting out of his stance. "I need to talk to Korra." I said, trying not to burn his face off. "Umm, ok…" Korra said. "Let's step outside." We went outside and started talking. I spoke first. "Look, Korra, I know we're not dating anymore, but it's just…" I trailed off. "It's just what?" she said. I sighed. "Korra, I'm mean to you sometimes, but it's trying to hide my feelings for you." Korra blushed. "Shaozu, I could say the same thing." Before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

**Korra's Point of View**

"_Whoa, what just happened?" _ I thought. "See you later, Korra." Shoazu said to me, still slightly blushing. I went back to practice. "So, what happened?" Bolin said, emphasizing "so". I blushed lightly at the memory. "Well?" Bolin asked impatiently. "Bolin, Shoazu and I are going out again." Bolin's mouth gaped open and hugged me. "Wow! Congratulations!" I giggled and returned the hug. "Thanks, Bolin." "I'm happy for you, Korra." Mako said to me. "Wait, how do you know?" "Bolin told me." I sent Bolin a glare. "But, I asked him to tell me." "Oh, it's fine." He gave me a hug, though he had to put out the fire in his hands first. Mako and I just ended our hug when the Wolfbats came in. "So cute." Tahno said in his sly voice. I just glared at him, arms crossed on my chest. "Knock it off, Tahno." Shoazu said, also keeping his eyes on Mako at the same time. "Why, are you jealous that I'm going to hit on your ex-girlfriend?" Tahno questioned him, with a smirk on his face. Shaozu's hands lit on fire. "Shoazu, calm down. Tahno, you should stop that." Ming told his teammates. Shaozu made a "humph" sound. "C'mon Korra, let's go." Mako said, pulling me. "Umm, ok…" Bolin shook his head and started following us.

**Shaozu's Point of View**

"_That ferret better not get too comfy around her."_ I thought bitterly. "So, how was your talk with Korra?" Ming asked me. "Well, umm…" I trailed off. "Well?" Ming was getting persistent. "Why do you want to know?" I shot back. "I'm just wondering. You don't have to tell me." Ming said as he shrugged. "Ok then." We started back too practice. The next day we went too practice. Yes, again. We were about to leave, when the Fire Ferrets came in. They won their match last night so they would be going against us. "Good luck, you guys, _you're going to need it." _Tahno said in a mocking voice. "You will, too." Mako shot back. "Have fun, hot shot!" He said to Korra, winking. Korra's hand went on fire, who was also lightly blushing. Bolin glared at us and Mako was _almost _about to knock his nose off. "What the heck is your problem, Tahno?" Korra yelled, here hands get bigger in flames. "I have no problem, you're the one with it." Tahno said in his cool voice. "Douche bag." Korra spat, the fire in your hands getting as blinding as the sun. He started to back her up against the wall, putting his hands both side of her head. "Get off of me, Tahno!" Korra yelled, pushing him off, but it didn't work. _But he just wouldn't budge. _ "Get off her, Tahno." I spat. Tahno got off of her to face me. "Why, and what're you going to do about it?" Tahno asked, still in his cool voice. The brothers and Ming Just watched, mouths dropped.


	2. Fight

**Shaozu's Point of View**

Tahno and I started to fight. I shot a blast of fire at him while he sent a water whip at me. I tried to dodge it, but it caught my ankle and I tripped. He loomed over me. I sent a small fireball aimed at his head. He got a bit frightened so took a few steps back. I took this chance to attack. Water and fire collided. And that's when Korra stepped into the picture. "HEY! Stop it!" She had an earth disc on her left side, a water whip at her left, and fire in her hands. Tahno and I stopped fighting because the elements she was were a bit bigger that we usually saw. The water whip was _huge_. I could say the same about the disc. And the fire in her hands was bright and blinding. "I have to get out of here." I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked out of the door. Tahno even actually looked _guilty_ for once in his life. "Shaozu, wait!" Korra started to run after me. "Leave me alone, Korra." I said in a gentle, but also cold voice. She knew before, so if I want to be left alone, I want to be left alone. She stopped in her tracks as the door slammed in her face.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2 for you guys.. Sorry since its short. R&R! PEACE!**


	3. Time Alone

**A/N: This is for shadowgrl97, who I owe to. Fanfiction people, watch out. There are two crazy people on the loose on the site. Shadowgrl97, you should know what that means. XD**

**Shaozu's Point of View**

After the fight, I went for a walk in the city. I thought for a bit. I just kept walking. That's when I heard Korra coming.

"Shaozu wait!" Korra called to me. I stopped in my tracks. She came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Shaozu." I turned to face her.

"I can't! How do you expect me to react! I don't think I can stand Tahno anymore!" I shouted. Korra took her hand off my shoulder and sighed.

"Shaozu, don't worry about him. I'll love you, and only you." She said in a gentle voice. I hugged her and she hugged backed.

"I love you, too." I whispered in her ear.

**Korra's Point of View**

"Why don't you just stay here and think, I have to get to practice." I told him I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Korra, please stay with me." He pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine…" I sat down next to him. The next thing I know, we fall asleep. We woke up with my head on his shoulder, and his head resting on mine. We flinched a bit in surprise. 'Cause, well you know, it's not every day that you wake up like that. It started to get dark.

"See you later, Korra. Oh, and thanks for saying with me." He said, kissing my forehead. I blushed.

"You're welcome." I replied, still blushing. After that, I went home. _"I wonder what Bolin and Mako think…" _I thought. I giggled at that thought.

**A/N: I'm not used to making long chapters, so I promise it will be longer next time!**


	4. Opinions

**A/N: Ok, here's what Bolin and Mako **_**really**_** think about Shaozu and Korra. ;)**

**Mako's Point of View**

"So Mako, what do you _really_ think about Shaozu?" Bolin asked his brother.

"It's… nice…" Mako answered.

"Oh really, then why was there a pause between 'it's' and 'nice'? C'mon we all know you're jealous." Bolin said.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Mako screamed at his brother.

"C'mon, bro, admit it." Bolin said, still persistent.

"Fine; you win." Mako said in a cold voice.

"Ha. I thought that wouldn't work." Bolin joked. Mako made a 'humph' sound. "But, I'll admit it, too. I'm a bit jealous also, but she can choose whoever she likes." Bolin admitted.

"I guess you're right, Bo." Mako replied.

"_Guess? _I _ know_ I'm right!" Bolin said. Mako shook just shook his head in amusement.

**A/N: Remember I said I would make chapter four long, well I changed it. It will be chapter 5 that's long.**


	5. Practice

**Korra's Point of View**

"Korra, where have you been?" Tenzin asked me in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Tenzin. I just fell asleep in the park." I answered. He eyed me suspiciously, and then accepted it.

"Well then, come and sit down for dinner." Tenzin said. I sat down on the end of the table. Man, wan was I hungry. I ate every single thing I could eat. I even snuck some food off Tenzin's plate as I left.

"Goodnight, Tenzin." I said.

"Goodnight, Korra." Tenzin replied. After that, I went to bed.

"_I can't believe I missed practice. But, it was actually worth it."_ I thought sleepily. After a few moments, I fell asleep.

_Morning_

I went over to go over Bolin and Mako's attic.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Good morning, Korra." Bolin greeted back, giving Pabu a bath. "C'mon, work with me, Pabu. Get into the tub." Pabu shook his head and ran off. "Pabu, come back!" Bolin said, starting to chase the ferret around in circles. I shook my head in amusement.

"Mako, I'm sorry I missed practice yesterday." I said in a sad tone. Mako had a stern look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, go spend time with your boyfriend than show up for practice." Mako said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey! At least I don't go on lunch dates with him every other practice." Korra retorted.

"Don't drag Asami into this!" Mako yelled at me.

"Oh well, too bad! I already did!" I screamed. Mako growled with hands lit on fire. "I'm out of here!" I muttered. I left and went to go to airbending practice.

**Shaozu's Point of View**

I was leaning on the wall of my house when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see someone I didn't expect.

"Tahno?" I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Look, Shaozu, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Tahno said in an apologetic voice.

"_Well that's out of character." _I thought. "It's fine." I said.

"Well, see you later." Tahno said, once again in a cool voice.

"_Classic Tahno." _I thought as I closed the door and went to go take a nap.

_Next Day_

There was knock on my door. I wasn't really expecting anyone today. When I opened up the door, I saw Korra. "Oh, hi Korra." I greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go practice today." She said, face bright.

"Why?" I asked

"I missed practice yesterday, my teammates are too busy to practice, and I could really use a partner." Korra answered.

"Sure." I said. After that, we went to go to the gym to practice.

**Korra's Point of View**

"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded. "Go!" Water and fire collided in a fury of whips and jets. I sent a water whip at him, and then he dodged it. After he dodged it, he sent a jet of flames at me. I did a back flip, dodging it. I made another water whip at got his ankle and he fell down I started to pull him towards me. After he was a few feet away from me, he jumped up and kicked fire out of his foot. I grabbed it but there was a water puddle on the floor. We both slipped and he was on top of me. I was blushing a deep red.

"Korra?" I heard a voice say from the entrance to the gym. We both looked and it was Mako and Bolin. They both had an angry look on their face.

"Uhh, guys, what are you doing here?" I asked as Shaozu got off of me.

"We were coming to practice." Bolin answered curtly.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, see you Korra. I have to go. Should we do this another time?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said as my face brightened. Mako and Bolin's face turned sterner. I looked back at them with a sad face.

"What were you two doing?" Mako said in a cold voice.

"We were just practicing." I answered in an equally cold voice.

"What kind of practicing is that?" Mako growled.

"Ugh! We would never do _that_!" I snarled.

"Yeah, of course you don't." Bolin said sarcastically.

"What kind of friends are you?" I cried. Guilt slowly crept on their faces. "You're my friends! You're not supposed to do that! You're supposed to trust them, comfort them, and be there for them! You two just do the opposite!" I screamed. I cried some more. I started to run away.

"Korra, wait!" Mako yelled as I left.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back. I went on Naga rode her back, tears streaming down my face.


	6. Heart Break and Forgiveness, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while, but I was **_**really **_**busy. Anyways, here is chapter 6!**

**Recap:**

"_**Korra, wait!" Mako yelled as I left.**_

"_**Leave me alone!" I yelled back. I was riding on Naga's back, tears streaming down my face.**_

_**End recap**_

**Korra's Point of View**

I went back to Air Temple Island. I ran to my room, still crying.

"Korra?" Tenzin said. I just ran past him, closed and lock the door, and lay on my bed. Then I put my face in my pillow, sobbing.

"Korra, are you in there?" Tenzin asked.

I took my face out of my pillow, wiped my face, and said, "I'm fine, Tenzin." I responded.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" That was Pema's voice.

"Yes." I answered.

"You can always talk to us, Korra." Jinora said.

"Yeah!" Ikki and Meelo said together.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Alright. Come out soon, then. It's almost time for dinner." Tenzin said. I heard their footsteps fade as they went away. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do with Mako and Bolin.

**Mako's Point of View**

I sighed. I felt really bad about hurting Korra's feelings. I knew that Shaozu and Korra would never do that. I guess I was just jealous. I know Bolin's feels the same way, too.

"What should we do?" Bolin asked me, who was yet giving Pabu another bath.

"I don't know." I said sighing. Bolin's face was full of guilt once again.

"We should go to Air Temple Island and say sorry to Korra." Bolin suggested.

"Yeah, we should." I said in agreement. "We should do it tomorrow. She would probably burn us to a crisp with her firebending." I said, with total seriousness in my voice. Bolin nodded.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I decided to cut it into two parts, because I thought it would be better, and would probably bring some suspense to some people.**


	7. Heart Break and Forgiveness, Part 2

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back from Canada! Which was amazing, btw. Now, here is Part 2 for all you lovely people! Especially the ones who took time to drop a review. That is very much appreciated. Criticism is welcome, but no need to be a jerkface. **

**Mako's Point of View**

"You ready, Bo?" I asked my brother, who was just staring off into space.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready." He responded.

"Alright, let's go." I said motioning over to the door he followed me as we walked over. We made our way over to Air Temple Island, thinking how Korra will react.

**Korra's Point of View**

I just finished airbending training when I heard someone coming.

"Shaozu?" I said in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought we could… Well… Umm…" Shaozu started to stammer. I started to giggle.

"C'mon, you can tell me." I said.

"Well…"Shaozu started to trail off. I had a look of confusion on my face. He started to sigh.

"I was going to say, if we could practice again." He said.

"Sure! I'll be right back; I'll go talk to Tenzin. Wait right here." I replied as I turned around. Shaozu nodded. But when I finally found Tenzin, he was talking to someone.

"Korra, you're friends are here. Now, I'll leave you three right here." Tenzin said with a sweep of his cape.

"Korra, please forgive us." Bolin begged me. "Please?" Bolin pleaded.

"Bolin, you shouldn't have acted that way. I don't know if I can forgive you both yet." I said with a sad expression.

"Korra let us explain, please!" Mako said, also begging.

"You have two minutes." I said calmly. There was a slight pause, as if they were thinking what to say. "One minute." I said. They both had a worried expression on their face. Another pause. "Thirty seconds." I said in a warning tone. Another short pause. What is up with them? I was starting to get impatient, "Ten seconds." I said. They were thinking for five seconds.

"We were just-" There sentence was cut off by my voice.

"Times up." I said, still in a calm tone. I

"Korra! Wait!" Mako said, just before I shut the door in their face.

"Goodbye, Mako. I'll see you next practice." I said in a sad voice. A tear streamed down my face. I let it fall as I went to find Tenzin, who said yes. I made my way back to Shaozu, who was still waiting.

"Are you ok, Korra?" He asked me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah." I answered. We went to practice, but I wasn't really focused because I was thinking about Mako and Bolin.

**A/N: So, how was it? XD**


	8. Heart Break and Forgiveness, Part 3

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Korra's POV**

The next day we went to practice. I went over to the probending arena, deep in thought. When I made it, Mako and Bolin were waiting. Mako began to speak up.

"Look, Korra, can we explain?" Mako said in a said voice.

"Sure." I replied. "But, we should practice first." Mako and Bolin nodded in response.

**Mako's POV**

After we practiced, I began to tell her everything me and Bolin thought and said.

"So, that's the story." I said, sighing. And out of nowhere she kissed me and Bolin on the cheek. That was when the Wolfbats came in. Man, Shaozu looks mad. It just _really _bugs me that they always have a practice time after or before us. Tahno and Ming were raising a brow, while Shaozu glared.

"What was that for?" Bolin and I asked together. Korra began to grin.

"Think of it as a 'forgiving' gift." She said, winking. Bolin and I started to blush again.

**Korra's POV**

Man, it is_ so _fun to mess with these guys. But, that's when I noticed _they_ came in. I glanced at Shaozu, who was apparently busy trying to keep cool. We exited the gym, only giving a nod to the rival team, who nodded back. I have a feeling he'll talk to me later. When we got out, we decided to go out to for some drinks and fun. But that's when we overheard something.

It was about "equalizing" and "weapons". We strained to listen to more, bit he voices were drowned out by other peoples' conversations. But whatever it was, it sent shivers down out spines.

**Shaozu's POV**

We were making our way to the gym, walking on an awkward silence, well besides the screaming fan girls, kept back by the metalbending police.

To break the silence, Tahno spoke. "So, how's it going with you and Korra?" He asked, not look at me.

"Good." I replied, eyes stuck on the sidewalk.

"Details, Shaozu, details." Tahno said dramatically, opening the door.

"Whatever… I'm not telling you." I replied in a calm tone.

"Whatever you say." He replied in a sing-song voice. We walked on, seeing Korra kissing the brothers' cheeks. I got _very _infuriated; I will have to talk to her later. We began to practice.

"So, what do you think that was about?" Ming asked me, pausing from practicing with the earth discs.

"What was what about?" I asked back, confused.

"Korra giving them _kisses_." He replied in a teasing tone. "C'mon, we all know that you were jealous." Tahno said. I blushed.

"I wasn't!" I said.

"Tell that to yourself." Tahno and ming said together, teasing.


End file.
